


Sozo-ryoku (The power of imagination)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You know none of this is real, don’t you Hikka? You know it’s me, you know it’s not Kota.”





	Sozo-ryoku (The power of imagination)

Yuto was tired.

He was so damn tired.

Kota, Kota, Kota, Kota.

He loved Yabu, really. But the more time passed, the more Hikaru challenged his patience, and he wasn’t one to stand the whole situation any further.

That afternoon they were together for the shootings of their new PV, and Nakajima was more than intentioned to do something about it.

He would’ve loved to uproot that obsession from Hikaru’s mind forever, and stop to be a mere rebound to him, stop selling out his own body and what he had started to feel for him.

He got close to him when he saw him aside from the others, nodding in his direction to ask him to follow him, taking him to an empty room and hoping that no one would’ve looked for them.

“What is it?” Hikaru asked, detached, almost as if he was annoyed by his sole presence.

Yuto took the hit, he ignored his tone and brought his hands to his hips, leaning over to kiss him.

The elder let him. He opened his lips to give access to his tongue, softly biting on his lip, moaning when he felt Nakajima’s body pressed against his own.

“I want you, Hikka.” he said then, falling unceremoniously on his knees and starting to undo his belt, letting his trousers and his briefs fall down on the floor.

“Yu... they could catch us at any moment, stay out.” Yaotome replied, without much confidence, brushing a hand through his hair.

The other smiled, shaking his head.

“Not if we’re fast. And quiet.” he replied, practical, bringing a hand to his cock and brushing it slowly, grabbing it at the base and looking at it almost fascinated as it got hard.

Hikaru breathed heavily, his head tilted back against  the wall, while he waited impatiently for Yuto to do something, anything.

The younger, despite having said that he wanted to be quick, seemed intentioned to take his time.

He leant over, taking his tongue out and running it through his whole length, stopping on the tip and wrapping his lips around it, sucking softly while his hand stroked the rest of the shaft.

It was like he was challenging Hikaru’s ability to keep quiet. And he was succeeding, it was really a challenge for the boy trying and not moan, not making a sound, or even restrain from yelling at him to do something more.

Anyway, Yuto seemed to grow easily tired of the teasing.

He took him wholly in his mouth, and Hikaru lost it.

He pushed his hips to meet him, biting his lips, desiring nothing more than moan while his cock went in and out of that warm mouth, a feeling he had never been able to resist to.

Yuto kept his eyes on him, relishing that almost tormented look on the elder’s face.

He let slip the hand that wasn’t around Hikaru on himself, reaching his pants and undoing them quickly, meeting his goal and starting to stroke himself fast, determined not to focus too much on his own orgasm more than on Hikaru’s.

Because it was what Yaotome wanted from him, and that was why he almost always let him play his games, without complaining.

He wanted someone to satisfy him without asking too many questions, someone who was ready every time he called, someone in whom he could’ve imagined Kota, because Yuto knew it was all he wanted.

He knew it while he stayed there, kneeling in front of him and trying to make him come, always harder than the time before, with Hikaru’s eyes closed because he imagined it was Kota’s mouth on his cock, because he imagined the elder’s hands on him.

Because that’s what he always did, Yuto wasn’t deluding himself into thinking it wasn’t.

And he had kept quiet until now, until he had started to realize how his feelings were being used, until he had met the thin line between keeping quiet and being subjected to something like that, and he wasn’t willing to do either anymore.

He came and kept moving his hand on himself, then he focused even more on Hikaru, on his hips thrusting toward him at a harder pace; he leant over even more, letting the head of his cock brush his throat and feeling the elder shiver under his hands, while he pulled hard on his hair and spilled inside his mouth.

Yuto kept still for a few seconds, trying to swallow without choking, then he backed off slowly, standing back on his feet and cleaning himself as much as he could.

Hikaru smiled to him, pulling his trousers up, and then hit his shoulder softly, making as to get out of the room.

Before he could put his hand on the door handle anyway, Yuto stopped him.

“You know none of this is real, don’t you Hikka? You know it’s me, you know it’s not Kota.” he said, not without a note of resentment in his voice.

Yaotome froze.

He kept still for a while, then he sighed and turned.

“Yes, I know, Yuto. But still, we’re the same, aren’t we? We both have the same colourful imagination.” he said, staying calm. “I imagine you’re Kota and you imagine I love you. We’re even, aren’t we?” he said, shrugging and getting out of the room before the other could reply.

Nakajima leant against the wall, as if his knees couldn’t bear his weight anymore.

Hikaru was right.

For both of them it was a fantasy they consumed together, and perhaps he didn’t have a right to complain or to try and tear him away from his dream, when he was doing just the same.

There was a thin line. And now, Yuto had spoken his mind.

The next day he would’ve been back letting Hikaru walk all over his feelings, had only asked.

And he wasn’t going to delude himself; Hikaru would’ve.


End file.
